


Afterschool Assignment

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 19 in the case of chisato as of Very Recently, F/F, Futanari (Matsubara Kanon), also aya speaks for like 2 whole lines of dialogue, happy birthday chisato im so sorry, i apologize deeply for this, i didn't realize it was chisato's birthday when i was writing this, if memory serves then both of them should be 18, it gets soft near the end atleast, so uh oops!, there's no actual donger into coochie action if that helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the day of Chisato's birthday, Kanon asks to meet up with Chisato after school in a secluded area of the school.(I originally wrote this on a whim before realizing that today was Chisato's birthday lol)(As the tags mention, this depicts Kanon as a futanari so if you're not comfortable with that trope then this isn't a recommended read)(If you're not comfortable with Bandori h-word works at all [which I completely understand] then you're better off skipping this on your Bandori tag surfing at 3AM or something)(I also deeply apologize for making you read the words "Futanari (Matsubara Kanon)" in the tags too if you just wanted to have a good day and not imagine things like that)
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Afterschool Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should mention it again but if you are heavily averse to the idea of the Bandori girls doing the fucc, then I'd advise turning back now. It's not worth it to have it in your mind.
> 
> With that said though, if you actually do intend to read this, then I hope you enjoy the thing I wrote up in One (1) day!

Chisato stares at the time on her phone. It was closing in on 3PM... Kanon had been running late.  
  
Chisato: I might be late. Kanon-chan isn’t here yet.  
Aya: okay! do you know when you two’ll be done?  
Chisato: I’m not sure. She said it wouldn’t take long, so I might be able to come by around half an hour.  
Aya: sure, that works! see you there, chisato-chan!!  
  
Closing the chat app and putting her phone back in her bag, she looked around her surroundings again, having gotten familiar with it while waiting for Kanon. The entrance to a silent storage room, with no one around... she had been wondering why Kanon wanted to meet her in such a quiet and secluded place, though she feels she could hazard a few guesses.

"Chisato-chan..! I'm sorry I'm late...!" A voice called out to her, as some rushing footsteps got close to her. Kanon came in running, carrying her bag and still wearing her gym uniform. Right, PE was her last subject for today.  
Kanon catches her breath, then looks to Chisato, smiling. "I-I had to help with clean-up after PE still..."  
Chisato reassured her with a smile. "It's okay, I understand."  
Taking Kanon's hand in her own, Chisato opened the door to the storage room with her other hand.  
"Now that we have some time to ourselves now... what is it that you wanted to do?" She inquired.  
"U-um..." The blue-haired girl started blushing, as she walked in the storage room with her. "I-it's a bit selfish, but... I kind of just wanted more alone time for ourselves..."  
"Mmm, I see... well, I don't mind~" Closing the door, Chisato led Kanon near a wall far from the door.  
"I've been wanting to spend more time together, myself~" With that, Chisato leaned in and started to kiss Kanon deeply, while cupping her cheek with her hand. Her other hand moved to rest on the side of Kanon's thigh.

Kanon wrapped both her arms around Chisato, pulling her closer to herself.  
The kiss eventually turned into a makeout session, Chisato leading it and forcing her tongue into Kanon's mouth, exploring every corner of it as she would. Chisato would break the kiss for air every so often, before continuing the kiss again. In the middle of the session, Chisato could feel something poking at her waist. Looking down, there was a growing tent-like shape around Kanon's crotch, formed by her dick through her pants. It seemed like she was starting to feel aroused.  
Chisato grinned, and moved to Kanon's ear, whispering to her in a low voice. "Do you want me to go further...?" Kanon only nodded in response.

Chisato's hand on her cheek eventually traveled downwards, slipping in underneath Kanon's shirt and traveling up to Kanon's breast, fondling it gently. Her other hand moved from the side of her thigh to Kanon's crotch, caressing her member lightly through the fabric of the blue haired girl's pants. The combined movements caused Kanon to shudder from the sensations, quickening her breathing pattern and causing her to let out a moan every now and then. Leading Kanon to a box to sit on, Chisato crouched in front of Kanon and pulled down her pants to let Kanon's now fully erect penis out into the air. It had already been leaking precome from being turned on for a while, which made the tip glisten a little in the dim light in the room. Chisato brought her hand to grip the shaft lightly, stroking it up and down gently. Kanon gasped from the movement, gritting her teeth and sucking air through them. 

Keeping it at a slow pace, Chisato moved her hand up and down in an almost rhythmic manner. She then started to form a ring around the head with her fingers, moving it up and down. Kanon moaned more, shivering from the pleasant sensation. Chisato leaned her head in forward, her mouth hovering above the tip. Keeping her hand at the base of the shaft, Chisato used her tongue to trace circles around the tip, slowly circling down to the base of the head before putting it in her mouth, beginning to suck lightly on it. She hasn't gotten used to the taste of it all yet, but judging from the reactions she had been getting from Kanon (which were mostly suppressed moans, gasps, and her jolting up every so often), she thought she was doing something right. 

"C-Chisato-chan.. a-aah..." Kanon gripped the edge of her shirt with one hand, while the other hand was trying to suppressing her moans in case anyone outside heard. Chisato lowered her head further, taking in more of Kanon's penis into her mouth. Her tongue alternated between licking the tip, and circling around the member, causing Kanon to moan even more.  
  
"I-it feels... amazing... fhhahh...!" Eventually, Chisato could feel Kanon's penis twitching in her mouth.  
"C-Chisato, I-I... I-I'm going to- mnnnh.." Hearing that, Chisato pulled her head back a little and stopped at the head, using her tongue to stimulate the tip of Kanon's member even further.  
  
That movement caused it to twitch even more, "C-Chisaaahh..!!" until Kanon moaned loudly, ejaculating into Chisato's mouth. "Gnf..!" Chisato moved her head down further, trying to catch the entirety of the load so as to not let it leak out. She didn't prefer swallowing it, since it tasted odd, but she also didn't want to risk dirtying her or Kanon's school uniforms.

"H-hah... hhhah..." Kanon sat there, winding down from the pleasure as Chisato made sure that it was all licked up, sucking Kanon's head a bit as she pulled back from her dick, her mouth full of her semen. She forced herself to swallow, letting out a gasp as she downed it.  
"Hah... mmph." Chisato reached into her bag, and pulled out a tissue to wipe her mouth a bit, and to also wipe the sweat from her forehead. Looking at Kanon still winding down, she showed a satisfied smile to her.  
"Are you okay, Kanon-chan?"  
"Hah... hah..."  
"I'll go look outside for a moment. I want to make sure no one was eavesdropping on us-"

As Chisato turned away from Kanon, she stood up and wrapped both her arms around Chisato's waist.  
"Kanon-chan?"  
"... m-more... I-I still want to do more..."  
"Ah…” Chisato thought about what she promised Aya earlier. … It didn’t feel like they were in here for that long, though… “In that case, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we stayed here longer..."  
  
As she said that, one of Kanon's hands moved to under Chisato's skirt, to her genitals. She was already fairly wet, from being aroused by pleasuring Kanon. Kanon started to rub her through her panties, causing Chisato to let out a light moan. "A-ah..!"  
Using her thumb and ring finger, she started to stimulate Chisato's clit, the latter inhaling sharply as Kanon played with it. All the while this was happening, Chisato felt Kanon's dick hardening again and poking her in the back. 

Using her other hand to move Chisato's skirt out of the way, she positioned and slid her dick in between Chisato's thighs, using how soaked Chisato was as lubrication. The feeling of how warm and soft Chisato's inner thighs were against her member, and how wet she was only served to stimulate Kanon further. Moving her arms back to wrap around the blonde's waist, she started to move her hips back and forth slowly, grinding against Chisato's thighs and vagina.  
  
"Hah, hah..." Kanon breathed in an uneven manner, sometimes inhaling sharply and moaning from rubbing a particularly sensitive spot against Chisato.  
"N-nh.. K-Kanon-chan... this feels good..." Chisato's breathing was more stable, though an occasional moan would escape her lips when Kanon's penis rubbed against her clit in a certain way.

Kanon's hands moved up towards Chisato's breasts, fondling them. She started to move faster, grinding up against Chisato even more with her dick. The wet sounds from Kanon sliding in and out between Chisato's thighs echoed out throughout the room, as with the two's breathing and moans. Kanon could feel her mind melting away from the pleasure, only focusing on the incredible feeling fucking Chisato's thighs gave. Chisato couldn't hold back her moans much anymore, due to how amazing Kanon's penis grinding against her vagina felt. She gripped and raised the skirt of her uniform, both to avoid it being soiled too much and to keep hold on to something. Losing track of time, the two kept on going without a care in the world. It was their own private time, in that secluded storage room.

"Faster... f-faster, Kanon...!" "Ffn... ahh..!" Kanon sped up even more, moving as fast as she could between Chisato's thighs. She felt herself getting ever closer to her climax, and she felt Chisato was close as well. She started fondling Chisato even more roughly, desperate to reach the breaking point together.  
"K-Kanon, I... I'm going to come...!" Chisato moaned out, gripping her skirt even tighter.  
"Me t-too... w-we'll come together... h-hahnn.." The wet noises and their moans kept getting louder and louder, until..  
  
"C-Chisato..!! A-aah!"  
"Kanon...!! Nnnhaa!"  
  
Kanon thrusts her hips through her thighs one final time, causing her to ejaculate and spray her load onto the floor as Chisato came, dousing Kanon's twitching penis even further. The two moaned loudly together, resonating within the empty storage room. The room grew silent afterwards, only the sounds of the two's heavy breathing able to be heard.

Kanon slowly sat back down on the box, bringing Chisato with her as both of them winded down. Her penis still twitched a little, leaking a little bit of semen as it did on to the gap between Chisato's thighs. The two were drenched in sweat, soaking their uniforms.  
  
"Hah... hah... that was... a-amazing, Chisato..."  
"Hah... y-yes, it was... hhah..." The two could feel each other's throbbing heartbeat, due to their close proximity to each other. Kanon rested her head on Chisato's back as she winded down, while Chisato held one of Kanon's hands.  
  
"... I-I love you..."  
"I love you too, Kanon..." Chisato moves herself so that she could kiss Kanon, much more gently this time compared to when they started. Kanon kissed her back, enjoying the gentle and calm kiss this time.  
  
"... I love you so much, Chisato... I'm glad I met you..."  
"... As do I. You truly changed my life for the better..." She sighed, properly satisfied, and rested her head against Kanon's shoulder.  
  
“Ah, yes.. thank you for the birthday present, by the way~” Chisato leaned up to kiss Kanon again, this time on the cheek. A teasing look is visible on her face.  
“... E-eh? Fuee-?!” Kanon took a moment to remind herself what today was. It was Chisato’s birthday after all… she had completely forgotten. Her face started to redden immensely, knowing that the two of them did this on the day of her birthday. Chisato giggled, seeing Kanon’s reaction.  
  
"... W-we should go, now... it feels like we've been in here f-for a while..." Kanon uttered out in embarrassment.  
"I agree. Aya-chan and the others are waiting at CiRCLE. But, first..." Chisato glanced over to the floor, where Kanon's semen was sprayed all over.  
  
"... We might have to clean that before we leave."  
"A-ah... right..."  
  
Getting off Kanon, Chisato took some tissues out of her bag to clean up the area around her thighs, and then handed some more to Kanon so she could clean up as well. Using a clean rag they found in the storage room, and the water from Kanon's water bottle, they cleaned up the remains of Kanon's load as best as they could. Finishing up, Chisato straightened out her clothes and looked at her phone. It showed the time at 4PM, along with some concerned messages from her parents and bandmates. They had only been in there for an hour... and they were half an hour late to what Chisato told Aya. Kanon tidied her clothes, and checked her phone as well. It seemed like she had gotten similiar messages to Chisato.  
  
"A-ah... they're asking where we are..."  
"Same here. We should get out of here now, hm?"  
"Y-yeah!" Chisato smiled at Kanon, and offered a hand to her. Kanon smiled back, and took it happily.  
  
"... S-so what should we say to them?"  
"I'm sure we'll figure something out along the way. But for now... this time we spent will be our little secret~"  
  
With that, Chisato led Kanon out of the storage room (which was luckily still vacant outside, with no signs of anyone having been there) and the two headed towards CiRCLE, their spirits lifted and hearts fluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of seeing @hanazono_suki's ftnr chisakanon art Once on twitter and then my mind proceeding to go wild  
> please direct complaints and only complaints to Zylphe_MK on twitter dot com  
> no, i do not plan to write anything hword ever again i am christian now


End file.
